A Hand to Hold Traduction
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: Le bateau a navigué et amarré, et pour eux, une question demeure: "Que faisons-nous maintenant?" - Traduction de A Hand to Hold de Galan.
1. Paris est

**Me revoilà sur un nouveau projet!**

**J'avais envie de me lancer dans la traduction sans vraiment en trouver le courage ni le temps d'ailleurs ^^. Étant une grande fan d'Audrey Hepburn, je me suis lancé dans les fictions sur ces films. Celle ci est tiré du film Sabrina (que je vous recommande) et je voudrais vraiment Galan pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fiction, le lien vers son profil et sa fiction sont disponible sur mon profil.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Paris est...**

_« De toutes les choses idiotes... ». La jeune fille, restée immobile sur ses épaules – sans surprise –, pensait qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu après avoir posé sa question désorientée et protesta un peu en disant « Je vais bien, vous n'avez pas à me porter ». Dieu sait combien de temps elle avait été accroupi dans ce garage, inhalant les gaz d'échappement. L'odeur nauséabonde produite par tant de voitures l'avait presque fait s'évanouir après quelques secondes même la seule petite fenêtre ouverte était inutile face à cette suffocation imminente. _Stupide -_ « N'as-tu jamais entendu parler du monoxyde de carbone ? Ça tue des gens. »_

_Linus la fit descendre de son épaule, remettant Sabrina sur ses pieds. « Vraiment ? » Sa voix était faible, presque autant que ses bras elle réussit à se tenir droite, reposant contre le mur de l'étage au dessus du garage._

_« Bien sûr. Que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé ? »_

_« Je serais morte . » Le visage de Sabrina ne montrait aucun signe de choc envers ce qu'il venait de dire. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une surprise. Même la personne la moins informée aurait eu la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir la porte du garage juste avec l'odeur. C'était l'air frais qui réclamait l'ouverture des fenêtres pendant une journée ensoleillée, pas les nuages gris sortant du pot d'échappement de la voiture._

_« Et vite. 8 voitures. » Linus se devait de regarder ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas être fâché contre elle, pas maintenant, mais son expression non repentie l'obligeait. Fille stupide ! « Une seule aurait suffit. » Tout de même, il n'avait besoin d'aucune raison venant d'elle une telle folie suffisait. « C'est une bonne chose que Mme Van Horn m'ait demandé de la ramener chez elle. »_

_« Mme Van Horn ? La mère de Gretchen ? » Cela lui fait relever la tête des escaliers._

_« Uh huh. »_

_« Pourquoi ne la ramène-t-elle pas elle-même ? » La rancœur s'installait dans ses paroles._

_« Parce qu'on ne trouve pas Gretchen. »_

_Les yeux de Sabrina s'élargirent pendant un moment, et elle détourna la tête, regardant au delà de la propriété. « Elle- »_

_« Elle quoi ? » Oh, la situation n'était pas un mystère : David avait disparu aussi. L'événement était à peine une nouveauté à une fête des Larrabee, et un événement presque attendu par la famille entière._

_Sabrina toussota d'abord regardant ses pieds. « Rien » dit-elle, silencieuse maintenant._

_« Très bien. La prochaine fois que tu mets une voiture en marche, sois sûre de laisser les portes du garage ouvertes, compris ? » Il lui tapota le bras en lui parlant avant de s'éloigner. « Une fille de chauffeur devrait le savoir. »_

_Elle était silencieuse quand il partit, un léger « Oui, monsieur » le suivit dans l'air frais de la nuit et une autre toux pour nettoyer ses poumons. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire plus. Linus savait._

Tout cela était de vieux souvenirs maintenant, les siens et ceux de Linus. Sans importance, si il était honnête. Il s'était tenu debout pendant des heures, incertain de trouver la force pour franchir le rebord et étreindre l'air sifflant quand la gravité le ramena sur la Terre qui refuserait de l'engloutir... enfin se découvrir trop peureux. Et elle ouvrit la fenêtre, permettant à la fois un peu de gaz mortel et, plus important, le bruit de s'échapper et de tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Tous les deux trop lâche ou trop réticent pour poursuivre jusqu'au bout, trop engagé dans cette vie qu'ils clament détester. Sentimentalement.

Linus fumait simplement, ne bougeant pas. Ses pensées étaient trop encombrées pour lire attentivement les détails de la pile d'affaires qui réclamaient son attention. La vie, autrefois si peu compliquée par les simples buts des plans des affaires et des fusions d'entreprises, s'était transformé en un marais qu'aucun homme ne pourrait vidanger et dont personne ne pourrait faire de plans. Chaque jour, sa vie enroulée plus solidement autour de la sienne et peut être que s'en tirer était impossible.

Leurs suites à Paris étaient côte à côte, assez proches pour le moment. Chaque matin, ils se rejoignaient pour le petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel, un moment silencieux autour d'un café. Quelques fois ils devaient se séparer et lui rester séquestré, émettre et recevoir des appels, lire des lettres et des rapports, recevoir des télégrammes. Quand ces journées commençaient, la routine le reprit un moment, s'arrêtant généralement quand il se souvenait que Miss McCardle était assise à son bureau de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, incapable de prendre en note ses consignes. Ces journées devinrent soudainement mornes, et ce qui s'étalait devant lui, des chaînes.

Mais parfois ils passaient la journée en ville, simplement marchant sans destination en tête. Les instructions de Sabrina n'avaient pu être suivi complètement, le soleil revendiquant le ciel les premiers jours. Le reste était plus simple : elle avait arrangé le bord de son chapeau quand il le retournait par habitude, et il avait résisté à la pulsion de racheter un nouveau parapluie.

Une semaine après que le bateau fut amarré, il regarda par la fenêtre de sa suite pour ne voir que le ciel gris, plein de nuages. Ce matin là fut un test pour sa volonté, concernant le parapluie. Son envie lui dictait de rester à l'intérieur malgré le manque de travail urgent, mais Sabrina avait insisté. « Pourquoi, c'est une journée parfaite pour être dehors ! ». Elle arborait ce sourire timide, qu'il avait appris à admirer et malgré sa petite taille, l'avait traîné dehors.

L'air était gluant et les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent, assez fines pour être ignorés. S'il savait qu'elle voulait une longue averse, Linus espérait une courte et tendre douche. Mais après les nuage se vidèrent, offrant à Sabrina une longue averse stable. Il essaya de marcher plus vite, mais Sabrina le retenait comme si elle anticipait d'être trempée. Cela, malgré tout, n'était pas pour lui. Linus coiffa son chapeau sur ses cheveux, la traînant sous le déluge, ayant remarqué un auvent au bout du pâté de maison.

Une fois à l'abri en dessous de leur refuge acceptable, Linus ria à l'image qu'elle présentait, son chapeau glissant vers l'avant sur sa tête plus petite que la sienne et dissimulant à moitié ses yeux, la pluie dégoulinant des bords. « Et bien, tes instructions sont enfin utiles. » Il inclina l'Homburg vers le haut, exposant son visage entier. « Mais un parapluie aurait été utile. »

Sabrina secoua la tête, arborant toujours son petit sourire. « Mais tu ne vois pas ? Si tu avais ton parapluie, tu aurais continuer, juste en marchant sans rien apprécier ! Tu aurais interrompu ta course et tu serais retourné à l'hôtel. »

Il releva un sourcil. « J'appelle ça être raisonnable. »

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau. « Mais Paris _n'est pas_ pour les gens raisonnables- »

« Sabrina. » Il n'aimait pas l'interrompre mais il le devait, juste à ce moment.

« Oui, Linus ? »

« Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit ? La première fois que j'ai visité Paris ? » L'excursion en bateau – une étape précoce dans un plan destiné à leur offrir la réussite triomphante et l'échec misérable – peut être que c'était l'heure où il s'était condamné lui même, ces souvenirs profonds s'échappant à l'air pour qu'elle les entende. La première fissure.

« Mais bien sûr, pour seulement 35 minutes. Pour changer d'avion en allant en Irak. » Elle enleva son chapeau pour le replacer sur sa tête, l'arrangeant comme il l'aurait fait avant de sortir de la voiture conduite par son père. « Un vrai businessman, jamais distrait de son travail par quoique ce soit » – et elle replaça le bord comme elle le fit plusieurs fois par le passé – « pas tout à fait un croque-mort. »

« Et qu'ais-je dit ensuite ? »

« Oui. » Silencieuse, Sabrina regarda ailleurs, sans tourner la tête mais ses yeux vers la pluie tombant dans la rue. « Oui, Linus. »

« Je pensais ce que je disais. » Et puis, il l'embrassa : pas du tout comme il l'avait fait une fois à la place de son frère cadet mais tendrement, soigneusement, juste pour un moment. Ils se séparèrent et quelques souffles courts touchèrent ses joues quand elle rencontra son regard. « Chaque mot ». Une nouvelle fois, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, toujours prudemment et brièvement. « Et je suis certain que tu as remarqué que je suis à Paris depuis plus de 35 minutes. »

Les yeux de Sabrina s'élargirent, et elle ne parlait pas. Il ne savait pas si il le désirait, pour ces yeux sombres déjà confus, et combien étaient confuses ses pensées quand elles s'exprimaient en mots ? Doucement, Linus l'a pris dans ses bras, la ramenant plus près, plus serrée que quand il la enlaçait sur le Liberté. La sienne était hésitante, touchant à peine le bas de sa veste pendant qu'ils se tenaient dans l'ombre du bâtiment. « Tu peux, Sabrina, » murmurait-il, « me considérer distrait. »

Et malgré le mystère et les questions, il se tenait là, simplement là avec elle. À ce moment, tout était parfait.

* * *

Il alluma une autre cigarette, la fumée de cigarette l'enveloppa quand il l'exhala. Un accroc, a-t-il dit une fois, une complication. Malgré tout, elle était là et restant. Mais plus pour Larrabee Industries cet état des choses était bien moins _compliqué_ en comparaison à la situation actuelle. Les affaires étaient simples, ou au moins elles le pouvaient, mais cet après midi avait bouleversé la certitude de plusieurs années. La terre stable de ces minutes attendant que la pluie se calme trembla quand les nuages s'écartèrent pour disparaître dans la soirée, l'abandonnant à ces pensées se chassant les unes les autres dans sa tête, incohérentes. Grotesque, inaccessible, _infaisable_ ! Totalement ridicule.

Le simple fait de parler avec elle sur le _Liberté_ avait été une épreuve. Linus trouva sa langue paralysée par une peur incompréhensible que demain soit le jour où il se réveillera au bureau, pour faire son propre misérable café, contemplant son succès, son échec et sa honte non anticipée. De la solitude aussi. Mais ensuite ils ont quitté le bateau, soudain enveloppé par le soleil et la chaleur parisienne et entouré de discussion française... Linus savait qu'il ne serait pas amené à sa salle de réunion, le monde ici était réel. Il trouva soudainement les mots simples, relaxant quand il parlait, et sourit même pendant leurs ballades avec sa main accrochée à son bras. Malgré le soulagement, la vérité le harcela. Ce cauchemar n'était pas cruel mais railleur, désespérée de s'épanouir en un rêve impossible, mais destiné à reste un désir avorté et inachevé. Un cauchemar sans dans ce... Il ne pouvait pas trouver le bon mot. Une autre respiration, une nouvelle bouffée de tabac et de nicotine, et Linus se reposa contre le dossier de sa chaise dans sa suite. Non il ne voulait pas considérer ces mots.

Même les machinations des affaires étaient un jeu d'enfant comparé au bordel actuel qui l'entourait. C'était tellement _déplacé_ de tellement de façons : plus de 20 ans son aîné totalement inexpérimenté dans la légèreté qu'elle exsudait aisément et complètement submergé dans le travail dont il a comblé sa vie, il n'avait de place pour personne. Et les murmures bientôt agitant la société – les _fameux_ murmures, malgré l'intrusion du 20ème siècle dans sa vie – qu'aucun homme ne danserai avec la fille de son propre chauffeur, ne l'enlacerait et ne l'embrasserait et ne l'emmènerait à Paris seule, avait une once d'honneur.

Mais les murmures et les rumeurs ne le hanteraient pas, ou du moins pas d'une telle ampleur. Les commentaires à partir de son honneur seront bien caché. Les commères, après tout, était des lâches qui murmuraient derrière leurs mains pendant les fêtes et échangeaient des messes basses dans les coins des salles de réunion. Les lâches ne faisaient pas le poids face au pouvoir. Et Sabrina, quel était son pouvoir ? Le pouvoir de charmer, de rire, de sourire, de tirer des hommes enfermés hors de leur cage. _Un homme_. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire taire les mauvaises langues de Long Island. Pour elle et à propos d'elle, les rumeurs seront des rugissements à chaque angle.

_Paris c'est pour les amoureux._ Linus éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier en verre derrière sa chaise, replia ses bras derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête reposée sur ses poings. _Et je suis là avec elle._

Non, impossible.


	2. Atteindre la Lune

**J'avais prévu de poster lundi mais des imprévus se sont glissé ci et là et impossible de recorriger pour la troisième fois ce chapitre avant de le poster.**

**Je remercie les personnes ayant posté des reviews, ça fait très plaisir de les lire à chaque fois. Je me permets de remercier à nouveau Galan pour m'avoir autoriser à traduire sa fanfiction.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et donc normalement, tout rentre dans l'ordre alors je vous retrouve Lundi prochain pour le chapitre 3.**

**A bientôt!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Atteindre la lune**

_Mon cher Père,_

_Il a finalement plu à Paris. J'avais dit à Linus qu'il devrait commander de la pluie pour le tout premier jour, mais c'est arrivé aujourd'hui, notre 7ème jour ici. Paris est toujours mieux après la pluie. J'ai demandé à Linus si il sentait les arbres quand nous sommes passé devant, et il a dit que oui, même si il paraît toujours aussi malheureux sans son parapluie. Je l'ai empêché d'en acheter un autre._

_Je sens que je commence à le connaître à nouveau. Il sourit plus ici, même si il donne toujours beaucoup d'attention au travail, et parfois il laisse tomber ses papiers sans s'inquiéter pendant plusieurs heures. Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? Linus Larrabee ignorant son travail pendant un moment ? Je ne pouvais pas, pas avant de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux. Peut être que c'est son expression faciale qui m'a rebuté quand j'étais plus jeune, si acharné et concentré, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Son attention est divisée, maintenant, entre son travail et sa vie en dehors. Je pense qu'il est plus heureux, et je sais que je le suis._

_Nous passons souvent nos après-midis à marcher, juste marcher, la ville est si belle. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais partir et être heureuse, bien que je sache qu'il doit repartir bientôt. Même les télégrammes retardent ces décisions pour la compagnie. J'essaie juste de profiter de chaque jour qui passe, même ceux pendant lesquels nous ne pouvons partager que notre petit déjeuner. Après tout, il ne peut pas oublier ce autour de quoi il a construit sa vie._

_C'est compliqué parfois, de croire qu'il est le même homme qui a voulu m'envoyer ici seule. Je sais qu'il n'est plus ce qu'il était – la distance entre lui et son bureau en ce moment y est pour beaucoup – mais quand même, il reste le même quand il est concentré sur son travail. Un homme peut-il changer à tel point qu'il ne partage plus rien avec son propre passé ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne fais qu'écrire ici, pas penser. J'espère que je ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je pense souvent à vous père et j'ai hâte d'être au jour où nous nous reverrons à nouveau. Peut être pourriez vous venir à Paris, si les Larrabee vous l'autorisent. Je sais que vous apprécieriez la ville autant que moi. J'aimerais pouvoir vous appeler, votre voix me manque. Si seulement je pouvais vous serrer contre moi aussi facilement que je vous écris._

_Votre fille adorée,_

_Sabrina_

Thomas Fairchild souriait en lisant la lettre, un café à la main. Chaque lettre que sa fille lui envoyait de Paris était gaie et une joie de les recevoir, même celle où elle se lamentait à propos de David. Qu'il était étrange maintenant de lire ses mots doux à propos de Linus Larrabee en considérant tout : les événements de ces derniers jours, la douleur sur son visage quand il lui a montré le billet pour le bateau pour Paris, les larmes quand elle lui a dit qu'elle allait faire ses bagages pour repartir, seule. Mais avait-il vraiment pardonné à l'aîné de la famille, même si il avait rectifié le tir en la rejoignant ?

Les plans de l'homme avaient été durs à entendre, même si son but final était un soulagement pour Fairchild.

_« Puis-je vous demander, Monsieur, quelles sont vos intentions exactement ? » Il était dur de regarder dans le rétroviseur devant lui. Qu'est qu'il dirait, que verrait-il sur le visage de son employeur ? Que voulait-il entendre ?_

_« Mes intentions ? » Mr Larrabee arborait une expression peu claire avant de reprendre. « Contraires à la morale, répréhensibles mais très efficaces. »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? » D'abord effrayé, c'est la confusion qui régnait dans ses mots. _

_« Avec votre permission, Fairchild, je renvoie votre fille à Paris. »_

_« Vraiment, Monsieur ? » La confusion empirait._

_« Et bien, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. »_

Déjà, tout s'était clarifié la nuit avant qu'il conduise Sabrina au bateau : toutes les peines de cœur de sa fille pour protéger un accord de fusion, son malheur au prix d'un business. Même si il lui avait gentiment parlé ce matin là, la colère grondait dans sa poitrine. Pas seulement pour elle, mais lui aussi, pour _eux_. « J'aurais du te croire, » avait-elle dit. « Il y a une banquette avant et une banquette arrière » et il la rejoint « et une fenêtre entre les deux. »

Non, elle avait raison : _plus_ le même homme.

Malgré tout ce qui avait transparu depuis sa dernière accolade avec elle, Fairchild était encore en colère : la peine que cet homme avait causé à sa fille, pour finalement la suivre malgré la convenance de la situation et les mots haineux de l'aîné des Larrabee, qu'il a craché quand ils parlaient de son comportement. Ils ne l'ont pas reproché à Linus, bien sûr, mais à _Sabrina_, la fille du chauffeur qui l'avait courtisé comme la pauvre qu'elle était. Au début, il voulait les gifler, leur crier dessus, avec le besoin de comprendre pourquoi ils lui reprochaient tout, mais son désir s'est vite évanoui. Pour Linus, au moins, la colère de Fairchild s'est évanoui, seulement pour le bien de sa fille. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, même si il doutait de la sagesse de ses envies.

Ses collègues n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux que ses employeurs, à par qu'ils étaient plus gentils. Ils étaient tous groupé autour de Ginny et de son exemplaire du journal du soir qu'elle lisait d'une voix sidérée. Les regards qu'on lui portait étaient inquisiteurs, demandant une réponse qu'il n'avait pas, et il avait seulement bégayé ce que Sabrina lui avait dit. Ils n'avaient pas de haine pour eux deux, juste de l'incrédulité, vraiment. Surtout Margaret.

De temps en temps, Fairchild pensait que le cuisinier avait encouragé les fantasmes de Sabrina à propos de David, voulant un conte de fée devant ses yeux, que la pauvre fille ait son prince charmant. Et maintenant, les récents événements avaient brisé ces chances de fin heureuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs mots déçus – pas infâmes simplement choqués et parfois désobligeants – étaient seulement pour Linus, et pour leur confusion au sujet de Sabrina. Et ensuite, la colère de Mr Larrabee arriva, ses hurlements envers sa femme résonnant dans les couloirs, aussi vite que le journal fut plié et caché dans le tablier de Ginny... Il se demandait parfois comment il arrivait à garder sa place.

Fairchild ne voulait pas, _ne pouvait pas_, leur révéler, à qui que ce soit, les derniers mots de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la voiture. « Pour ce que ça vaut », avait-il dit, désireux de la distraire par tous les moyens pendant un moment, « une chose positive est ressorti de tout ça. Tu t'es remis de ton amour pour David, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle caressait les oreilles de son petit chien, l'animal allait-il bientôt changer de nom ? « Cher David... oui je m'en suis remise. Je suis guérie. ». Un court et inconfortable silence s'installa. « Maintenant comment vais-je me remettre de la guérison ? »

Une fille amoureuse, était la fille à qui il donna une dernière accolade, un dernier baiser sur la joue. Amoureuse et malheureuse, de qui il n'imaginait pas recevoir une telle lettre. Fairchild la plia prudemment, la mettant dans la poche de sa chemise. _Tu essais toujours d'atteindre la lune, ma chérie_, pensa-t-il, pressant son chapeau sur sa tête David Larrabee était prêt à aller en ville pour rejoindre sa fiancée, le mariage et la fusion était toujours d'actualité sans la présence de son frère.

Mais peut être que Sabrina avait raison, maintenant, de poursuivre son but incroyable. La lune, une nouvelle lune, essaierait de l'atteindre.

* * *

**N'hésitez à poster une review pour me donner votre avis! **

**Merci et à lundi!**


	3. Le départ

**Bonjour à tous!  
**

**Je sais que je suis très en retard sur le planning de publication de cette fiction. Un chapitre tous les 7 à 10 jours j'en suis bien loin et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas dire que c'est parce que la traduction était difficile étant donné que ça fait des mois qu'elle est traduite et corrigée.**

**Néanmoins je me rattrape aujourd'hui. Je poste le fameux chapitre 3 et le 4 arrivera dimanche pour me faire pardonner ma faute.**

**Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ**

Un autre après midi était passé à Paris, des heures passées sous le soleil dans les rues et les parcs. Les pommettes de Sabrina étaient roses maintenant, et Linus avait insisté pour passer la journée à l'intérieur. Le dîner, un autre moment plaisant dans un autre jour joyeux, avait été pris et apprécié et maintenant ils étaient assis dans le salon de sa suite à lui, parlant à peine, respirant et appréciant la présence de l'autre.

Sans sa routine habituelle, les journées se passaient tranquillement pour Linus, après une semaine et demie, il avait cessé de compter les naissances et les décès chaque jour comme il avait fait avant. Maintenant, il se contentait de regarder le soleil, son lever et son coucher, du matin au soir, et il avait perdu toute notion. Mais l'incertitude ne le concernait plus, une chose seulement était certaine : la jeune femme qui reposait sur son épaule, son bras autour d'elle pendant qu'elle était assoupi.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer, ce merveilleux rêve, brisé soit par commodité ou par la réalité. Il lui était de plus en plus dur de se concentrer sur son travail qui demandait son intention maintenant, pas dans 30 minutes ni dans 2 jours. Partir... c'était inévitable.

Immobile pendant une autre seconde, ses propres yeux se fermèrent pendant un moment. _Comment_... Linus retira son bras des épaules de la jeune femme, cherchant son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet en argent caché dans sa poche de manteau. Le mouvement la tira de son sommeil léger, et Sabrina cligna des yeux en levant la tête.

« Bonsoir, » dit doucement Linus, sortant une cigarette du paquet et l'allumant dans un geste répété maintes et maintes fois avant de les poser au loin. Chaque expiration réalisée, formant une légère brume grise au dessus de sa tête pendant quelques minutes. Son bras libre se trouvait maintenant entre eux, et à nouveau, aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Sa question brisa la silence pesant.

« Pourquoi t'inquiéterais-tu de ça ? » Il ne doutait pas qu'elle voulait vraiment une réponse elle parlait sans hésitation, faisant des pauses seulement quand elle devait prendre le temps de trouver les meilleurs mots. Mais les mots pour répondre l'avaient échapper, juste quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux.

« Parce que tu n'es pas là en ce moment. Tu es ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de... »

« Mais je veux savoir. »

Le déni était inutile. « Sabrina, » commença-t-il tranquillement, doucement, « j'ai besoin de... je – dois partir, juste pour quelques jours. Bientôt. ». Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. « Je suis désolé, » continua-t-il, « mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il y a juste trop de choses qui ne peuvent pas être faites par téléphone et par lettre au dessus de l'océan. »

« Je sais bien. Combien de temps ? » Elle se recula et retomba contre le dossier du canapé, le poids de la déception sur les épaules.

Il prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment. « Juste quelques jours. Assez pour m'assurer que mon père et mon frère ne ruinent pas l'entreprise. »

Elle redressa un peu ses sourcils, comme il l'avait espéré. « Ça ne peut pas être_ si_ mauvais. »

« Oh, tu pourrais être surprise. »

« Peut être. »

Sa voix le calmait, comme une assurance qui ferait disparaître la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà à l'idée d'être séparé d'elle. Il était émerveillé de la façon dont les mots les plus communs venant d'elle devenait une berceuse pour lui seul. « Si tu veux, je peux te réserver un billet également... »

« Non. » Le mot était brusque. « Je... je vais rester ici. Si je vois mon père, je risque de ne pas vouloir repartir. » La présence de Linus était la seule amélioration que Paris pouvait avoir. « Je ne crois pas que je sois prête, pour le moment. »

« Comme tu veux. » Une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Mais sa question non dites restait en suspension – la vrai raison de sa décision ? – et il écrasa la cigarette toujours allumée dans le cendrier à côté de lui. « Sabrina. »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais ce que tu veux demander. Et la réponse est _oui_. »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Je reviendrais. »

« Je n'ai pas... »

« Je ne t'en veux de te poser la question. » Combien de douleur avait-elle enduré à cause de lui ? Se souvenir de tout ça était une raison suffisante d'avoir peur. « _Mais est ce que je peux trouver une personne_... vraiment spéciale ? » Il lui avait dit ça, approfondissant sa ruse pour la renvoyer à Paris, et maintenant Linus connaissait la réponse à cette question. La seule réponse de la sorte était Pourquoi ça lui avait pris autant de temps ?

Il faudrait le dire un jour – une sorte d'excuses qu'il avait déjà faite et qu'elle avait déjà acceptée, de toutes les façons mais jamais vraiment dite. Chacun d'eux comprenait la raison, mais ce n''était pas suffisant. Pas maintenant, cependant. Après les au revoir du départ et les salutations de retours échangés, peut être, mais il avait besoin d'elle, et les mots pouvaient attendre tant qu'il caressait ses joues.

Le baiser était doux d'abord, tendre, mais Linus était déjà accro au goût de ses lèvres, à l'odeur de sa peau, et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il devait apprendre le tout, la mémoriser ou il avait l'impression qu'il pourrai devenir fou à cause de la distance entre eux. La pression de son corps contre le sien quand il l'attirait plus près de lui était déjà enivrante, laissant le monde de côté pour n'être que tous les deux.

Combien de temps allait passer avant qu'il connaisse chaque courbe de son corps, chaque muscle, chaque imperfection ? Il n'attendait que ça, il était impatient malgré la raison qui lui disait le contraire. Il la désirait de toutes les façons que son frère l'avait désiré, et il avait besoin de plus. La vie sans Sabrina était inimaginable. Un petit son monta dans sa gorge et la Terre se remit à tourner à nouveau, comme si l'enchantement s'était évanoui il l'écarta de lui, elle reprit son souffle.

« Je... je suis désolé, Sabrina. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. » Elle devait encore bouger mais elle prit une autre inspiration. « Quand pars-tu ? »

« Après demain... j'espère. »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« Pas plus de 5 jours. » Moins d'une semaine mais dans son esprit, cela semblait une éternité, la distance qui allait se former entre eux allait éclipser l'espace que les scientifiques avaient estimé entre la Terre et les étoiles. Il venait juste de la trouver et maintenant il était forcé de la laisser.

« C'est presque une semaine. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en une semaine. »

« Pas ça. » Il la toucha une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois il refusa tout à part un bref baiser chaste. Si il s'autorisait plus... Et bien, cela donnerait raison à toutes les commères. « Je peux t'avoir un billet si... »

« Non Linus, » répondit-elle à nouveau, les mots s'affirmant alors qu'elle touchait son visage comme il l'avait fait avec le sien quelques minutes plutôt. « Je sais que tu reviendra. »

* * *

Le vol transatlantique fut heureusement sans événement notable et il le passa en dormant, ne se réveillant que rarement lors des turbulences. Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à son bureau était bizarre. Pas qu'il n'est jamais pris le taxi à New York, mais ce fut une expérience assez rare grâce la fiabilité de Fairchild. En pensant aux taxis, il se rappela Paris, la pluie et les châtaigniers trempés, leurs douces odeurs se glissant par la fenêtre pour lui et la femme à côté de lui.

Et quand Linus s'assit à nouveau derrière son bureau, interphone prêt, boutons et gadgets à côté de lui, cela paraissait comme un endroit étrange où être. Sans joie ans le silence, vide et creux. Miss McCardle lui tendit une pile de lettre et une pile plus grosses de papiers et lui présenta quelques notes arrivées plus tôt dans la journée. Il était à peine arrivé de l'aéroport et il travaillait tard le soir, jusqu'à ce que ces paupières soient trop lourdes, ces yeux trop fatigués pour lire les papiers. Mais les pensées s'étaient évanoui, et c'était suffisant pour le moment, pour oublier ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il se coucha dans la chambre adjacente à son bureau, sans prendre la peine de retirer son nœud papillon et ses chausures, se souvenant juste de déboutonner la veste de son costume. Quand il s'endormit enfin, conquérant la conscience avec des doigts gourmands, le repos était troublé, mécanique, et noir, son seul avantage l'absence de rêve. Et maintenant, Linus savait : il était capturé, un otage volontaire, cassé et apprivoisé.

Sans elle, il n'était plus entier.


	4. Séparé

**Comme promis, en réparation de mon séchage de publication, voici le chapitre 4 en avance pour vous. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.**

**Merci pour vos visites et vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Séparé**

Aussi silencieux qu'était le temps avec lui, c'était pire maintenant. Ces journées étaient presque silencieuses, noires même sous le soleil parisien et les bruits joyeux autour d'elle. Les marches tranquilles dans les parcs les après midi, sur les ponts et le long de rivière étaient vides. Tous ces endroits qu'elle convoitait juste quelques semaines auparavant, satisfaite dans la solitude n'avaient maintenant plus de sens.

Étonnant, vraiment, elle avait déjà été seule à Paris, loin de David pour la première fois de sa vie. 2 ans après, elle était à nouveau nouvelle en ville, une nouvelle fois enterrée dans la solitude, une nouvelle fois loin de... et bien ce ne serait pas pendant 2 ans à nouveau, se dit Sabrina. Après tout, il avait promis de revenir dans quelques jours. Qu'importe les promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenu par le passé – si étrange qu'il y a moins d'un mois, il n'en avait donner aucune pour oublier – elle ne doutait pas de lui cette fois.

Mais le silence... ce silence était trop bruyant, l'accablant quand elle essayait de penser, de dormir, d'apprécier son café le matin. Même ça, ce n'était pas possible, d'essayer de savourer l'odeur et l'amertume du café seule à une table destinée à deux personnes. Et qu'importe si Sabrina essayait de tout oublier, c'était à ce moment que le poids de l'absence était le plus lourd. Le premier soir, elle a ignoré son dîner, se demandant ce que Linus pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Quatre, cinq heures en arrière, était-il dans son bureau, parlait-il à sa secrétaire, était-il en train de relire les détails de la fusion qu'il lui avait dit avoir bouclée ?

Et cette nuit, elle avait à peine dormi, comme pour sa toute première nuit à Paris. Et comme cette première nuit, elle avait regardé le plafond, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le même ciel à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Et une nouvelle fois, elle pleura.

* * *

Si le premier jour avait été un désordre permanent de voyage, de travail, de rapports à relire, d'appels, de fatigue avant le merveilleux sommeil sans rêve... et bien le suivant avait été quasiment le même. Il avait été entrecoupé par les interventions de Miss McCardle et ensuite par David qui pour une fois répondait à l'exigence de sa présence au bureau. Lors du troisième jour, c'était bien anticipé et en même si long à venir, le dernier effort, une dernière poussée avant la ligne d'arrivée.

Chaque jour était différent, précis du début à la fin. Et chaque nuit, un nouveau soulagement, la fin d'un autre jour... Linus ne trouvait toujours pas le mot. Pas _une journée_, vraiment, mais une époque, peut être et tellement différent de ce qui rapidement s'était imposé comme normal.

David était dans son bureau encore ce matin – le dernier jour complet de Linus à New York. Le récemment marié David, tout juste revenu de sa lune de miel une semaine plus tôt pour, _enfin_, travailler. Son jeune frère sourit quand Linus posa une question sur Elizabeth avant qu'il l'interroge à nouveau à propos de leurs actions à lui et son père pendant l'absence de Linus. Juste pour un moment, Linus n'était pas inquiet. Qu'importe ce que son frère fasse maintenant, la fusion avait été signé, Larrabee Plastics était organisée et prête à entrer en activité, et l'affaire entière appartenait au passé. Si il rejetait cette voie pour une nouvelle fille, les conséquences seraient entièrement de sa faute. Linus ne doutait pas du fait que David pouvait avoir de bonnes intentions – Dieu sait qu'il les avait expérimenté en premier – mais l'homme le plus brillant, qu'il n'était pas, était un fait admis par son propre frère.

Sa préoccupation n'était pas seulement pour ce nouveau mariage mais pour les responsabilités que David commençait d'assumer, ou moins qu'il essayait d'assumer. Linus n'avait pas fait lumière sur toute la situation, se demandant jusqu'où son père et son frère pouvaient aller pour ruiner l'entreprise. Mais ces peurs avaient été infondées, si pour aucune raison qu'une seconde brève a passé, dans la plus grande portée des affaires. Il avait déjà passé assez de coups de fil pour annuler certaines décisions.

Bientôt aussi important que le travail, être de retour à Paris, avec elle... la pensée elle même était un soulagement. Encore un jour avant de revoir Sabrina, une journée et demie au pire. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? C'était la question qui nécessitait une réponse, et c'était la plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais posé.

* * *

Il lui manquait, désespérément. Même quand elle passait une heure dans sa suite, les petites touches ici et là le rappelant à elle n'étaient pas suffisantes. Les vestes de costume dans son placard, en ligne comme des soldats, l'odeur de tabac... comment avait-il pu devenir si important en si peu de temps ? Et David si insignifiant ?

Tout était si différent maintenant. Chaque rêve qu'elle avait saisi étant enfant, chaque vœu et caprice, ils étaient tous dispersé. Pas que ce qu'elle avait maintenant était méprisable, en fait, Sabrina le chérissait plus que ce qu'elle croyait possible. Certaines choses plus que ce qu'elle avait rêvé chérir l'amour de David.

Cette nuit quand elle avait roulé dans la ville elle même, quand elle avait répondu aux questions de Linus sur comment dire telle ou telle chose en français, c'était la dernière nuit où elle avait ressenti des sentiments amoureux pour David. Rentrer à la maison et le voir près du garage, debout et fumant une cigarette comme il le faisait souvent, ce n'était qu'une petite fraction du frisson dont elle se souvenait. Les questions l'avaient noyées.

Les baisers qu'elle avait réclamé, ils n'étaient rien : peu importe son intention, pour elle, seule le vide emplissait son estomac, pas l'excitation qu'elle avait longtemps ressenti. Absolument rien. Et quand il avait commencé à parler de radeaux sur le Pacifique, d'escalader des montagnes incroyables, c'était au dessus de ces forces d'endurer son éteinte et de l'écouter, malgré ses demandes désespérées. Encore une fois, elle lui avait demandé de continuer, voulant seulement tenir le coup, pour se souvenir. Si il continuait de parler, alors peut être qu'elle pourrait étreindre le rêve, les vœux de sa vie...

Mais ils s'étaient effacé à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, les promesses rompues qu'elle s'était faite à elle même. « Serre moi fort, » avait elle demandé, si leurs corps étaient proches, alors peut être que leurs âmes pourraient revenir... non. Le rêve s'émiettait, s'envolait comme la poussière sur la route poussée par la brise. À ce moment, aucune question ne restait, seulement les réponses qu'elle ne savait pas comment accepter.

Maintenant, quand elle considérait Linus – et combien cela lui semblait étrange – aucun souvenir ne lui venait à l'esprit, et Sabrina n'avait pas une seule minute pendant laquelle tout était transformé. Ces petites choses, même quand elle savait maintenant leur but. « _J'ai honte de dire que j'ai apprécié chaque minute._ » N'avait-il pas dit ça également ? Plus une force extérieure, une simple main tordant les cartes sur la table, jouant avec comme il voulait. Et sa réponse, pour commencer de démanteler ce plan d'affaire entier, pour lui permettre la seule chose qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait... il s'était fait du mal autant qu'à elle.

Elle ne pourrait pas oublier comment il avait souri quand elle avait chanté cette chanson, puis tressaillant à la douleur lié au souvenir comment il lui avait demandé de chanter La vie en Rose encore, plus doucement comment il avait prévu de la blesser si profondément, de s'infliger la même blessure, de l'envoyer ailleurs, il avait tendu la main pour la réconforter et sécher ses larmes. Une centaine de petites choses, des petits moments, des murmures silencieux que personne n'avait dit, transformant une vie de vœux.

C'était trop d'être seule, trop accablant. Sabrina frissonna, se pelotonnant dans les draps et les couvertures, inhalant intensément. L'odeur de tabac était douce, mais elle la trouva après un moment. Elle étirait ses doigts dans toutes leurs longueurs. Si elle laissait son esprit errer, elle pouvait le voir ici, presque le toucher. Et peut être, une étreinte, un autre baiser, un autre moment à se souvenir et à chérir. Était-ce trop à vouloir, à espérer, peut être même à _demander _? Après tout, il n'avait même pas prononcé les mots, pas plus qu'elle. Une nouvelle fois, une inspiration profonde.

Les souvenirs ne seront jamais suffisants, mais un accomplissement était-il possible ? Après tout, que de ces mots. Oh, ils étaient compris, même insinués quand ils parlaient du sujet, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, pas vraiment. Était-ce quelque chose qu'on pouvait espérer ou un autre rêve à oublier ? Que dirait son père à ce sujet, d'arrêter de rêver d'espérer et de suivre son cœur ? Pendant si longtemps, elle avait aveuglément suivi ses caprices envers David mais ce n'était pas son cœur, seulement les vœux d'une jeune fille. Son cœur avait maintenant les désirs d'une femme, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Le caprice avait cessé mais Sabrina avait peur que le désir – _l'amour_ – ne cesse jamais. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, elle savait. Est ce qu'elle souffrirait à la fin ? Sabrina secoua la tête pendant qu'elle pressait sa tête contre le matelas, imaginant ses doigts accrochés au sien à nouveau, chauds et forts. Ça ne comptait pas, tous les risques c'était trop précieux pour y renoncer. Et si c'était en vain... la douleur s'estomperait-elle ? Mais elle ne voulait pas, _elle ne pouvait pas_ penser à ça. Juste une chose pouvait la faire douter : un certain désespoir. Pourquoi étreindre ça, quand la joie pouvait venir à la place ?


End file.
